


В мире одного цвета

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Wincest - Freeform, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимнее запустение. <br/>В мире одного цвета - шум ветра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мире одного цвета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a World of One Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60394) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



– Ненавижу эту холодрыгу, – бормочет Сэм.

– Ну, хотя бы в машине не торчим.

Кто как не Дин во всем найдет светлую сторону.

– Иди сюда – черт, да у тебя ледяные руки! – но позволяет Сэму засунуть ладони себе на спину, под несколько слоев рубашек. Они прижимаются ближе, – отопление сломалось, по комнате гуляют сквозняки, – но они вдвоем, забрались под целую кучу одеял.

Сэм натягивает одеяла им на головы, так что они целуются в уютном коконе из темноты – в постели тепло и безопасно, а зима осталась снаружи, за надежно запертой дверью.


End file.
